Lightning (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Lightning Not even worth my time. You actually think you can win? Ha! This will be over quick. Neutral Some things in life you just do. My blade'll fix this. Still your mind, move on instinct. Opponent level >10 higher than Lightning I can do this on my own! Can't pick your enemies. There's no going back. Lightning has low Health Hmph, might break a sweat. Gotta get through this. Opponent has low health This ought to be easy. Let's do this. Both have low health It's just a fight. Let's shake things up. Encounters: Character Specific Great, now I'm fighting fairy tales. — Warrior of Light Fighting for no reason's just slow suicide. — Garland Okay now, let's see what you're made of. — Firion Not all of us are easy to control, you know. — The Emperor Need someone to toughen you up? — Onion Knight This isn't gonna be the end. — Cloud of Darkness This'll be over before it starts. — Cecil You brought a spear to a gunblade fight? — Kain Try your mind tricks on someone else. — Golbez Not a care in the world, huh? — Bartz Go find your stupid Void and stay there! — Exdeath You sure seem confident enough. — Gilgamesh Never let yourself hesitate. — Terra You're like the punch line to a bad joke. — Kefka I know what it feels like to be a tool. — Cloud No time for second-guessing. — Tifa Something tells me you're not the heroic type. — Sephiroth Time for your lesson, Schoolboy. — Squall Fight like you mean it. — Laguna I decide my own future. — Ultimecia Sorry, but a fight's a fight. — Zidane Save your drama for the stage. — Kuja Don't think I'll go easy on an amateur. — Tidus Don't let your thoughts weigh you down. — Yuna Guess you're a lot tougher than you look. — Jecht Take your self-indulgence somewhere else. — Shantotto Aren't you a little short for a soldier? — Prishe You don't think before you act, do ya? — Vaan You might actually be a worthy opponent. — Gabranth Anyone who gets in my way's a target. — Lightning You're the one behind this. — Chaos Once I have a target, it doesn't get away. — Feral Chaos Even a Goddess won't control me! — Cosmos You're slaves to the Goddess too huh? — Cosmos Warriors I've dealt with worse. — Chaos Warriors Battle Dodge this! — when using Blitz You're mine! — when using Launch You're toast! — when using Blaze Rush Stay down! — when using Smite Ruinga! — when using Ruinga Thundaga! — when using Thundaga Aero! — when using Aerora Blizzara! — when using Blizzara Fire! — when using Fire Try this on! Get Lost! — when using Army of One I can fix that! — when using Cure Not over! — when using Cura Who are you watching!? — when using Crushing Blow This is gonna sting! See ya! — when using Lightning Strike Have some more! — when using Razor Gale Enjoy the view! — when using Thunderfall Get ready! Here it comes! — when using Flourish of Steel or HP attack during chase Not your lucky day! — when activating EX Mode I control my fate! — when EX Burst begins Let's finish this! Bulls-eye! — when EX Burst is performed Rookie! — when using EX Revenge Whenever you're ready. — when used as Assist How can it end like this? — final blow Victory I did what I had to do. — Neutral That wasn't too bad of a fight. — Neutral Better get ready for next time. — Finish with low HP By the skin of my teeth.. — Finish with low HP Not bad, I guess. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Guess I'm on a lucky streak. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) What'd you expect? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Points for trying. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat How could I lose? I got sloppy. I lost? Should have been more careful. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Is this really happening? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) It's not over, not yet. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I can't stop now. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes